


Oral Fixation

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Baker Street Polyamory [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, war zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How John learned to be a dom and expanded his understanding of his sexuality</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selection and Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare Pair Bingo Prompt: Cigarette 
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Lots of thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for all of her help

_John’s POV_  
Over the last two years he had learned a great deal from the major of the base, one James Sholto. Most of it was related to his sexual needs and desires, but not all of it. Some was other things. Roughly eight months into their relationship, the two of them had discussed whether they had a closed relationship or not. Coming to the decision that it was not per say, at the same time, neither was planning on sleeping around. Instead, they would occasionally find a person, gender did not matter, and James would continue his lessons on being a good dom. Sometimes that would mean watching, other times it would be participating, and yet other times it would be him being observed. On the nights he is observed, the major would give him suggestions as need, and praise as applicable.

It was nearly eighteen months into their relationship that he found himself attracted to a tall sniper that had been recently transferred to their base. After discussing it with James, he considers how to approach the taller blonde. Technically he is out ranked, but he gets a feeling that’s not going to matter by the way the strawberry-blonde acts.

Instead he decides to befriend the man, figuring that if he can be friends with one of the most anti-social if rather affectionate people on the base, there is no reason he cannot befriend the sniper. So that is what he does. He spends six months casually chatting with him when he is on base and between assignments. They discuss a wide variety of things, though he is surprised sex is one subject that never comes up between them, particularly when he had heard some of the nurses talking about the fact he is very into sex. One of the male nurses even mentions the fact he seems to have an oral fixation from their previous discussions.

So when he finds the sniper leaning against the back of his infirmary one night smoking a cigarette, he decides to ask him a few questions.

“Mind if I join you?” He inquires as he shuts the door to the infirmary building and eyes the taller man.

“You don’t smoke,” it is a statement, but the strawberry-blonde’s tone is questioning.

Smirking, he replies, “That’s true, I do not smoke. Bad for the teeth and lungs. However, I have a few questions I want to ask you without prying ears listening in.”

“Oh?” is the sniper’s response.

“From my understanding you’ll discuss sex with nearly anyone, yet in the last six months you have never said a word to me about it. Why is that?” He inquires bluntly, watching how the older man reacts.

Tilting his head to stare down at him, the taller blonde mutters, “Didn’t want to poach.”

“Poach?” he repeats, trying to figure out exactly what his friend means.

Sighing, the sniper studies him for several long minutes while he finishes his cigarette. “Everyone is aware you’re with Sholto. It is not really discussed, but apparently he became much easier to get along with after the two of you started spending time together. You might be a lower rank than me, but he’s higher rank than both of us, and I am not risking my career by poaching.”

He cannot stop the laughter that bubbles out of his chest at that statement.

“Seriously?” he questions.

Frowning, the sniper nods once without speaking.

“Wow, just wow. You realize we are not in a monogamous relationship, right?” He asks, his tone laced with amusement and curiosity.

Cocking an eyebrow, the strawberry-blonde shakes his head, “I hadn’t.”

Smirking once more, he suggests, “Let’s go inside and have this discussion over a drink.”

Sebastian’s lips curl in an answering smirk as he motions to the door.

The two of them quickly head in after he uses his pass card to unlock the door. Since his relationship with James began, he had gotten his hands on a room at the back of the hospital for private use. It was where the major and him would take temporary partners for the night, spacious enough to fit four people but not so big that they are being wasteful of space.

It has a full sized bed, two chairs, small sink, selection of toys that are carefully cleaned after each use, a rather large tub of medical lube, and a box of condoms. In the small closet is a selection of drinks and cups, fresh bedding, and pillows.

In the building they quickly make their way to the room. Quietly, he unlocks it, allowing the sniper in first. He grins at the expression on Sebastian’s face as he glances around the sparsely decorated room.

“Water or whiskey?” he asks the taller man as he walks to where they keep both.

“There’s whiskey?” there is surprise in the sniper’s voice.

“Of course there is. We don’t get it out often, but I have tomorrow as my ‘off’ day, and you are not currently on assignment.” He answers as he gets out the whiskey, three cups, and pours it in two. “Here you go. Take a seat. There are chairs or the edge of the bed, plus the floor if that’s your preference.” He suggests as he hands over the cup before settling into his chair.

Several minutes pass in comfortable silence while they drink their whiskey. He can see the wheels turning in the sniper’s mind as he tries to figure out exactly what is going on and why. That’s alright, he is moderately sure the major will be here within half-hour. The conversation can then begin in earnest.

The strawberry-blonde has just opened his mouth to ask something when the door silently swings open and the major steps in, closing the door behind him.

“Good evening, John,” the major murmurs as he enters, eyes sweeping the room. “Interesting,” he remarks as he spots Sebastian sitting in the second chair.

His grin is mischievous as he cocks his head to the side.

The sniper is on his feet almost instantly, eyes flickering between him and the major with uncertainty.

“Sebastian, James,” he remarks waving his hand lazily between the two as he stands to go pour the light-eyed major a drink, “James, Sebastian.”

It’s his turn to chuckle as he answers and lounges on the edge of the bed, “Oral fixation.”

“Really?” the ash-blonde inquires as his light eyes sweep over the tallest man in the room.

“Really,” he answers with a playful smile.

“That’s good to know,” the major responds before remarking and waving at the chair, “Feel free to relax. In here, we are simply John and James.”

Slowly, the sniper sits down, though his eyes keep flickering between the two of them.

“You didn’t explain anything did you?” the light-gray eyed man inquires.

Shrugging, he comments, “We discussed poaching and the fact you and I do not have a traditional relationship. I invited him back here for further discussion.”

“Leaving me the difficult part?” the ash-blonde queries as he finishes his drink and sets the cup aside.

Shaking his head, he answers, “Nope, just waiting for you to get here so we don’t have to go over this twice.”

His long-term partner smiles at him before motioning for him to start speaking.

He turns his attention to the strawberry-blonde as he starts to speak, “As I have said, we are in a non-monogamous relationship. However, we do not just sleep around. One of us selects a person we think would be suitable, and if they do not mind our odd dynamic we invite them to join us for a time.”

Several minutes pass in silence while he waits for the sniper to process his words. As soon as he thinks Sebastian is ready, he continues speaking.

“After spending the last few days watching you, particularly your tendency to suck on things, and listening to my staff, I decided you would be suitable.” He smiles at the strawberry-blonde, “Didn’t expect you to be here today, so I did not actually discuss it with James first like we normally would have for tonight's activities.”

Again, there is silence for several long moments while the strawberry-blonde thinks about it.

“The three of us?” the sniper asks, motioning at each of them.

“Ah yep,” he responds with a single nod before getting up to get everyone bottles of water to drink. Best not to get dehydrated while having such an important conversation.

“How does that work?” the sniper inquires curiously, voice lowering and getting a bit husky.

Before he has a chance to answer, the major does so, “Since John is the one who selected you, for now he will be your primary partner. However I reserve the right to join or watch as mood setting. We are both dominats, making your role that of the submissive.” Settling back in the chair, the ash-blonde continues, “All games between us will be discussed with certain activities only being discussed once, and others discussed as the situation warrants. Some of the activities may include body exploration, anal sex, oral sex, both anal and oral sex at the same time, light bondage, a variety of toys, frotting, anal fingering, hand jobs, and rimming to name some things. They may be done to you, or you may be expected to do them. It will only be between the three of us. You have the right to say no, depending on the type of no the situation will be discussed for further understanding, whether to continue at a later time or not. We will also discuss limits.” Motioning to him, the major comments, “John will perform a blood test to insure that you are not carrying any diseases if you wish to participate.”

When the ash-blonde is done speaking, the strawberry-blonde stares at him for a very long time.

“You do not have to answer tonight,” the major comments, “We understand this is a serious situation to consider.”

He just settles back on the bed and waits. How things are going to play out tonight really depend on Sebastian. As far as he can tell, it could go several ways. Sebastian could decline or desire time to consider it, and he would still have a pleasant evening with James. Sebastian could agree at which point he would grab a needle, get a vial of blood, and go do some testing while the taller blondes consider discussing the arrangement. There could be more discussion before any sort of decision is made.

“If you two are comfortable together, why do this?” The sniper asks, drawing him out of his thoughts.

A small smile curves the major’s lips as he answers, voice far gentler than most probably would believe him possible of, “We are both dominats, while John does submit, it is not his nature to do so with any regularity, and we both enjoy the relaxation of not having to force ourselves into a role that is not natural to us. So far he has excelled at selecting those who are able to go both ways or are submissive.”

“Oh,” the sniper murmurs a thoughtful look on his face. “I would like to accept.”

“Then John will do the blood testing,” the major states, “Out of curiosity, when was the last time you were tested? Feel free to ignore that question.”

“Three months ago, and before you ask, I haven’t had sex with anyone since,” the strawberry-blonde answers with a light chuckle. “This is not how I expected tonight to go when I started smoking by the back of the infirmary.”

“John has that effect.” James remarks seriously.

Snorting, he steps next to the strawberry-blonde, motioning to his arm. Quietly, the taller man unfastens his sleeve and tugs it out the way so he can draw some blood.

“I’ll be back shortly, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” there is mischief in his voice. Particularly since he knows James will not do anything.


	2. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Lots of thanks to NoOridinarySouthernGirl for her help!

Sebastian’s POV  
He had not expected how things ended up going. When he had leaned against the building, he had not been thinking about what building it was. He had only been thinking of the fact there was no one else around so he could have some quiet time to think. Then the doctor, who was a large part of what he was thinking of, had come out and a small part of him had been happy to see the smaller man. After several minutes of talking to the sandy-blonde while finishing his cigarette, they had gone inside the infirmary building, to a room he thought was a closest, but discovered was something far more.

When the major had come walking in, he had jumped to his feet respectfully, watching in shock as John stays in his seat.

There is another talk, one that leaves him reeling as the doctor draws his blood to test for any STDs. They have invited him into their relationship. Barely thinking about it he had accepted.

Once the smallest blonde in their group leaves to do the testing, he starts to feel nervous again. How is he supposed to act right now? This is not an area he has a lot of practice with. From their behavior, he figures they treat each other like equals, but where does he fit in this mix?

"Sebastian, relax. You're a sniper, I am certain you know how to control your reactions."  The major's voice is full of amusement as he cocks a nearly white eyebrow at him.

"Yes sir," he replies, a blush coloring his skin.

Silence falls between the two of them. However, it seems to be him who has the problem because the ash-blonde seems relaxed as he drinks his water. Nearly an hour passes like that, stretching his nerves, and he forces himself into the sort of subdued space he uses when he is waiting for a target when out on a mission.

“Well I think he will find subspace far easier than you did,” he hears the ash-blonde murmur.

There is a hum of agreement from someone as he brings himself out of the subdued space.

Flushing, he looks down.

“It is alright Sebastian, that’s a good thing. The blood work came back clean so we can play without the leather if we would like.” The doctor remarks as he leans casually against the shut door. A slight smirk curves the small man’s lips as he comments, “Or we could still use the leathers for the fun of it.”

Studying him speculatively the major suggests, “The leathers might be a bit much for him right now. He is already overwhelmed.”

“That’s true, very true,” is the soft answer as the doctor watches him as well.

Straightening and striding over to him, the smallest of their number studies him for a moment before reaching a hand out to lightly trace his cheek.

Swallowing hard at the unexpected contact, his head jerks up and he finds himself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes he could have sworn were gray the last time he looked at them.

“It is alright to be nervous and unsure, to feel awkward. I am quite certain this is not something you ever expected.” The younger man tells him gently.

Again he swallows as he nods once.

“Now we can do this one of two ways: we can have the conversation on boundaries, limits, and expectations tonight or we can spend the night with a more physical getting to know each other approach.” The doctor continues, his hand still resting against his jaw. “With the conversation we would have something to drink. The three of us would discuss things in detail, make discussions and come to an agreement and something of a plan of when to meet again. With the more physical approach there would not be sex, however, there would be a lot of touching, petting and exploring. The purpose of the touch would not be physical pleasure, but instead building comfort and familiarity. As this is your first night with us and we have not yet had the long talk, you may pick which route tonight goes.”

John’s hand has not moved any further, still resting lightly against his jaw, and he is intensely aware of it. Do they have a conversation now or later? It is clearly needed according to the way that both of them are acting. At the same time, he does not want that hand to leave his body. The idea of someone touching him just to touch him is intoxicating. It’s been years since anyone has touched him just to. Normally the only touch he gets now a days is when he is fucking someone. Even then, it is nothing more than an arrangement for the night. There is nothing lasting or comforting about it. So what should he do? Hold that conversation now or go with the touch?

“Physical,” he answers in a low rumble. Startling himself with the fact his voice is huskier than normal.

Smiling at him lightly, the sandy-blonde nods and steps back, “In that case, take off whatever you feel comfortable removing and go settle on the edge of the bed.”

He understands an order when he gets one, and nods once before standing. Glancing between the two, he is only a little surprised when John heads over to the chair where the major is sitting and squats down beside it. Their voices are too low for him to hear, but he can feel their eyes on him.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he considers what he would be comfortable taking off. If it was just the doctor and him, it would be everything. However with the major here, he is a lot less sure of himself. Still, he had agreed to the arrangement and apparently his primary arrangement would be with John. So maybe he should just focus on the sandy-blonde and ignore the other one? Well that’s going to be the plan.

Methodically he unfastens his shirt and carefully folds it before setting it on the chair he just vacated. Next he peels off his vest, gripping it from the bottom and pulling it up over his head before folding and placing it on top his shirt. Sitting on the edge of his chair and the clothing, he leans down to untie his boots, slipping each off and setting them beside him. Off next comes his socks, each shoved into their respective boot before he pauses for a moment. Does he want to take his fatigue bottoms off and leave himself wearing nothing but his pants? He might as well start adjusting sooner than later, even if he is ignoring the major’s presence, he is still aware of it.

Nodding to himself, he stands once more and unfastens the tops of his trousers before shimmying out of them.  Swallowing again, he folds and sets them aside. Alright, he has followed the first part of the order, now on to the second part.

Turning sharply on his heel on the cold floor, he heads over to the bed and settles on the edge of it. He is almost wishing he had something to drink because his mouth and throat are really dry.

It seems like forever when it is really only a few breathes between when he sits down and when the doctor rises from his spot beside the major. He watches as the smaller man opens the fridge and pulls out three water bottles. The first he casually tosses to the eldest, smirking when he catches it one handed. The other two he carries over to where he is seated, handing him one before opening the other for himself.

Gratefully, he accepts it and drinks almost half on the first round.

“We’re in a desert. It’s a good idea to keep hydrated,” the sandy-blonde states, he can hear the censorship in his tone.

“Yes sir,” he murmurs as his skin heats up again.

“We’re not doing anything right at the moment, so feel free to call me John. Pretty sure James mentioned we leave the titles outside of this room.” The younger man tells him with a smile.

His lips twitch in a return smile as he nods, “Alright,” there is a brief pause as he stops himself from saying sir, “John.”

“Don’t get me wrong, whenever you are actually in the role of sub it’s not John, but we’ll figure out what it is after we have that long talk. For tonight, it’s John, James, Sebastian,” cocking his head to the side the sandy-blonde queries, “Unless you have a favored nickname?”

Blinking at the sudden question, he replies, “Seb or ‘Bastian work too.”

“But do you have a preference?”

Shaking his head, he mutters, “Not really.”

Grinning, the sandy-blonde states, “Alright then, ‘Bastian it is.”

The way it rolls off the doctor’s tongue has him staring at him, lost in thought as he replays it in his mind. He wonders what it is going to sound like when he is being ordered to do something, breathless with pleasure, or husky with need.

“John, you’re not supposed to break your playthings on the first day,” he hears the ash-blonde remark with amusement lacing his voice.

“He’s not broke, just lost in his own head,” the sandy-blonde replies with the same type of amusement. “I do believe it’s a bit much for him. Still, I think he will be back with us momentarily.”

Blinking, he glances at the doctor just to notice he has stood up and set to taking off his outer layer of clothing. Entranced, he stares at the compact man as his golden tan skin is revealed. He is only mildly surprised to see that the darker tan of his hands and face is not much darker than the rest of his body’s natural tan. The doctor removes everything except his pants, a pair of tight dark red trunks that make his mouth water. Glancing over at the major, he is unsurprised to see his stormy gray eyes locked on the sandy-blonde as well, stark desire burning in his gaze.

“If at any point I do something you are uncomfortable with, tell me, alright?” the smaller man demands seriously.

Nodding, he swallows before finishing his water.

“Has to be out loud as long as you do not have a gag in your mouth for us to accept the answer,” the doctor informs him.

“Alright,” he answers, “I understand.”

Smiling, the sandy-blonde nods, “Good.”

A moment later that hand that had been on his face early is resting lightly on his shoulder. At first he is a bit tense since he is not sure what to expect. Slowly he starts to relax as the hand continues to just rest there against his skin, like a warm connection. Slowly that hand trails down his outer arm, just the finger tips touching skin, but he is aware of every single place those fingers brush. They go down to his wrist, curving around it for a brief moment before continuing on so that they are tracing his fingers.

A low gasp escapes his lips when they barely brush against the crease where his fingers connect to his palm.

He almost jerks his hand away, but wants that electric feeling to continue so he holds still instead, or attempts to anyways. He seems to have developed a slight tremble in that hand but was ignoring it in favor of paying attention to the doctor’s movements.

Slowly those fingers start to trace up his inner arm, still barely touching him. His attention is riveted on that light connection. So when a second hand touches his other arm, he nearly comes through his skin, his head jerking around to stare in shock at the major who is now seated on the other side of him.

Instead of the uniform, he is wearing a loose pair of sleeping bottoms with the top of his black pants just barely visible. Blunt fingers with a completely different feel than the surgeon’s fingers are mimicking the younger man’s actions.

“Relax,” the sandy-blonde softly orders him before tilting his head slightly and remarking to the oldest, “There is no breaking him.”

A low chuckle huffs past the ash-blonde’s lips as he smirks and replies, “Of course not.”

Instead of the odd feeling of two different of hands touching him, he tries to clear his mind and go into that relaxed place he uses for sniping. Only something is off, his attention seems to be riveted on the doctor instead.

He is not as startled when John, then James, add their other hand to slowly touching him.

Nor is he aware of how long he sits there between the pair, fingers tracing over his body slowly. Sometimes their hands touch him with gentle strokes, other times in patterns, occasionally studying the marks on his body. That actually makes him think of the fact he has several different old injury scars from the fights he was in as a teenager and several other reasons.

“Look here John,” the ash-blond murmurs as he traces the tattoo of a snarling tiger on his lower back. The claws and teeth designed to hide his marks.

The major might not understand what is beneath the tattoo, but it is a sure bet that the doctor will.

Shutting his eyes, he is certain this is about to be over. Part of the reason he never keeps long term partners is they do not like the way his skin feels beneath their hands. No never mind most of the marks have faded to barely there and only slight disturbances over the years.

Curiously, the doctor shifts over a bit, nearly pressing all their bare flesh together as he traces the design with just the tips of his fingers.

He keeps his eyes closed as he waits for the judgment to be passed. So he is rather startled when he feels John lift his hand and guide it to the back of his shoulder before turning slightly away. Snapping his eyes open, he glances down, only to be startled by what he sees. There are very faint, crisscross scarring that reminds him of a leather belt on the younger man’s back. They are not neatly as healed as his are, which makes him think that he did not get help cleaning them in the same way and was made to deal with them as is.

“It’s alright ‘Bastian, we all have our own scars. Some just happen to be more visible than others.” The doctor tells him as he hesitantly touches the lines. His are almost all random in size and shape. John’s are in a striped pattern of equal size and shape.

Several times he opens his mouth to say something, anything, but he cannot seem to come up with something.

Turning back to face him as his hand drops, the smaller man smiles at him warmly, “It’s alright,” he repeats. “This is a getting to know each other sort of night. That includes touch on all three sides.” Cocking his head, the sandy-blonde looks past him to the one sitting on the other side of him and queries, “Waters please.”

“Of course,” comes the low rumble as the ash-blonde stands, hands drifting over his shoulder before completely leaving him.

He stays where he is, merely watching the other two quietly. They really are comfortable and familiar with each other. While he is standing, he sees some of the scars on the major, recognizing at least three from knives or blades and one bullet wound. There is also a patch that looks slightly burned.

“He’s hard to keep in one piece sometimes,” the doctor remarks with a smirk, “Keeps throwing himself into situations he really doesn’t have to.”

The ash-blonde does not disagree with this statement, merely snorts as he tosses John a bottle of water before walking over with two more. One of which he hands him with a small smile. It is almost an exact mimic of how the doctor had done so before they had started this touch experiment.

“Thank you,” he mutters roughly.

Smirking, the older man nods, settling back into his spot to the side before he leans forward a bit. Warm breath ghosts over his ear as James replies, “You’re welcome.”

After the three of them drink their waters, John is the first to return to touching him. Now that it is a bit more familiar, he does not jump or flinch so much. Instead he relaxes into it, enjoying the feeling of being petted, as that is the best way he can describe the way the smaller man’s hands are moving on his sides, chest, and back. This time when James joins back in, it is not as unsettling, though it still feels odd. He finds himself comparing their touch, realizing that the older man’s is more comforting and the younger’s more exciting.

Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, he decides to reach out and brush a hand against the sandy-blonde’s chest. Slowly he takes his time running his hands over the muscles, feeling their warmth and strength beneath his fingertips and palm. He enjoys the light groan that escapes the shorter blonde’s lips when his palm brushes over his left nipple.

He gets so focused on how he is touching the doctor that he nearly jumps when the major fits himself against his back, barely touching but very much there before running his hands down his arms to lightly overlay his fingers on the back of his.

“Like this,” that low voice murmurs into his ear, causing him to stifle a groan, as he shows him how to touch the doctor.

Leaning back on his elbows the sandy-blonde smile at him encouragingly as he continues to touch him.

“John,” he groans, surprised at how easily he is being allowed to touch the younger man, and the fact the older one is even showing him how.

“He’s beautiful isn’t he?” the ash-blonde queries against his ear. “He is so sure of himself that he does not mind giving over control even though it is not something that comes naturally to him.” That voice grows rough as it continues, “Just wait until he has you on your knees, his cock making you see stars as he slowly moves, dragging the tip over your prostate over and over again until you are begging for release.”

Another groan escapes his lips as he pictures it. While he has never been the bottom, the idea has merit and makes him tremble with need.

Chuckling, the doctor remarks, “Being a tease, are you?”

“Of course,” the major replies with a smirk he feels against the shell of his ear as the older man switches to the other side, “There are plenty of things he is going to simply love. You mentioned an oral fixation so just imagine how much he is going to love sucking on one of us or a toy while we absolutely ruin him. Or what it will be like to have him on his knees, your cock buried in his ass while mine is keeping his mouth busy.”

An undignified whimper escapes his lips as he imagines it. Not fair, tonight is supposed to be about getting to know each other.

Chuckling again, the sandy-blonde straightens, interlacing his fingers with his which makes them trapped between the other two’s hands.

“It is getting to know each other. After all, I can see exactly how James words are affecting you. The way your body hardens at just the idea of having my cock in you, the way your breath catches at the idea of having your mouth slowly fucked, the way you tremble at the thought of both of us taking you.” The doctor murmurs as he leans forward slightly into his space so his lips are against his other ear.

He is bracketed between them. James’ more powerful frame pressed against his back and sides and John’s sturdy frame against his chest.

His eyes drift shut as he stops thinking and merely accepts it. With a light moan his head falls back onto the major’s shoulder, presenting the doctor with a clean access to his throat. Leaning forward, the younger man slowly presses his lips against the flesh there and kisses it before lapping lightly at his skin with his tongue.

He cannot stop the moan that escapes his lips as that tongue presses against the vein pulsing just beneath the surface.

How is he going to survive the rest of the night if it continues like this? It is almost too much, yet not nearly enough. Hopefully they have mercy on him at some point because he can already see this becoming overwhelming.

This might not be how he expected the night to go, but he has no regrets and is looking forward to see how it continues.


End file.
